Down the ocean
by Sanni York
Summary: A bit poetical for those who appreciate it and make time to read it.


Down the ocean

It was mid summer and the sun was just succeeding in heating the crystal water that turned to deep dark further out. No birds flew over the shore and it was unusually quiet for a shore. This shore however, was always this calm. Never rushing against the tide or the wind it was lulled by the waves and caressed by the breeze.

It was Yugi's private beach, to which he always went to in every mood. Not that he owned it, but no one else had ever found it. When Yugi found out about that he was delighted. This was now his place.

A soft water smoothed rock lay on the sandy shore. Yugi was sitting on it one leg drawn to his chest. The wind slowly waved his hair and he gazed off in the flat horizon that glittered blue and promising.

He had always wanted to travel, to see new places and to just feel content in the journey. But it was a mild desire, one that did not need to be filled right away, or maybe not ever. That thought was sad, but he accepted it, knowing that it would show I time.

Yugi didn't dislike people, but often he just wanted to be by himself, with his own thoughts. He was social and fun, many people liked him, but sometimes he just sat silent, looking rather bored, uncaring and maybe annoyed. He was nothing of the sort, just lost in his own thoughts.

And people respected that though they didn't know why he was like that. Maybe he had a secret longing; one that he didn't know himself.

He used to think that and tried to make out what by thinking of different things. Mostly places.

He had once played a game called "Riven". It was a beautiful game with a wonderful environment. Some lonely islands that were too cosy, deserted. Of course they weren't really deserted, but Yugi liked to think that way. You could say he tormenter himself by thinking about his longings and not fulfilling them. He did.

But the good was in the longing. He was almost afraid of the journey and the arrival. Would it be disappointing? Boring maybe.

Often he thought of nothing as he sat there on the beach. Behind him was a forest. One of those lush ones you saw on jig-saw puzzles. The animals were there too, unseen. The nature really was stunning. It wasn't the beach feeling from TV-shows or something. This was… more passionate.

Far away he saw a dolphin break the surface in an elegant but playful jump. He watched it calmly as it shimmered and disappeared beneath the surface.

It occurred to him that he had never thought about what lay beneath the water surface. There was an entire world down there, unexplored. Maybe he hadn't pondered about it since it lay so far away from his world. He would never be able to see it, not in a satisfying way.

Not like the dolphins.

Another image of a puzzle appeared in his mind. This one was the same type as the forest puzzle, only in water. With deep blue water and many fishes and corals. And maybe the overly sized moon in the sky. That was beautiful.

One thing he hadn't seen was mermyds. The half human, half fish creatures that were said to lurk in the deep water. Lurk. It didn't fit with his image of the beautiful beings.

If a mermyd would appear now he would just glance lazily at it. It would feel perfectly fine, and perhaps the mermyd would see that he meant no harm. But mermyds didn't exist. A pity.

But all the same it didn't matter, and felt good. He often had colliding feelings when he were in this state. Calm and serene. The sun was descending. It painted the sky orange, yellow, purple and pink. Clashing colours in any other place but there; on the almighty sky that no one was to judge. The ocean also followed the sky and created a golden path to him from the sun. Or was it to the sun from him?

Slowly the water got darker and bluer and behind him a few stars were already alit on the deepening sky. Small diamonds on a deep blue velvet hue. The thought of how far away they were was dizzying, how deep the sky really was and how big. How small he was.

The moon entered the scene not far after. It was big and white, not yellow as in any other place. The grey seas and craters made a secret pattern only for the world whisperers to understand and if you leaned a little, it was smiling. The man in the moon was close, and yet non existing.

It had stopped blowing at some point and was just cool now. Yugi felt content. He wanted to stay there forever. Hear the world sing and see it dance. What did he need others for? For a long time he sat there. But finally he stood and slowly walked away.

After all, why deny the pleasure of returning?

A bit poetical; for those who appreciate it and make time to read it.


End file.
